


You Understand

by Tgaret990



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Broken Matt and his Broken Brilliance, Broken Universe references, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Imagine it!, Just imagine Kenny and Matt hitting Swantons together, KENNY AND MATT ARE TEAMING AND I'M VERY EXCITED, Looking back a bit on life, Matt explains the madness--I mean brilliance, Realizing you have a lot more in common than you thought, Skype, To sum it up: Kenny is weird and curious and that's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Kenny doesn't know Matt as well as the Bucks do, but Matt shows him that they have much more in common than Kenny ever thought, that their stories weren't too different, that they were connected on a deeper level than the rest of the Elite could ever understand.Matt and Kenny Skype and talk about things leading up to their match against Jericho and Sammy on the May 6th episode of Dynamite.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	You Understand

You Understand

A/N: KENNY AND BROKEN MATT ARE TEAMING NEXT WEEK WHAT IS LIFE I LOVE IT HERE HOLY SHIIIIITTTTT!!!!! … Ahem… I’m  **really** excited for the Kenny/Matt vs Jericho/Sammy match next week. This idea kind of popped into my head when the match was announced. I’ve never written Broken Matt before, so here goes nothing! Apologies if this is just a bunch of nonsense; I’m trying! Also, look! It's not a Golden Lovers fic! *gasps dramatically*

  
  


Kenny had known Matt for years. While he wasn’t as close to him as the Bucks were, they were still friends, and so he’d been more than excited when the idea to have them team together was brought up. He and Matt were currently in a Skype call, catching up and discussing strategies for their match, and while Kenny knew weird, he didn’t know if he knew Broken Matt Hardy weird.

“Why so perplexed, Kenneth?” Matt asked him. “Is our strategizing not to your liking?”

“No no! It’s not that. It’s just…” It was strange. All of Kenny’s usual tag partners he understood very well on some level or another. Riho and Asuka were good friends of his that he had wonderful chemistry with, and the same could be said of Michael. He and Adam had been in Bullet Club together for years, friends despite all of the… Misunderstandings and differences of opinion. He and the Bucks were family, closer than close, a well oiled machine in the ring together because of the Elite. And Kota… Kenny smiled as he thought of him. His best friend, his soulmate, his one and only, his other half. What needed to be said about the Golden Lovers? With Matt though… 

“It’s just… What?”

“We’ve known each other for years, but I don’t feel like we…  **Know** each other,” Kenny answered slowly, unsurely. Matt’s eyes lit up at that.

“Ah, my friend. Perhaps you simply do not see what I see. Three thousand years of experience has shown me that the smaller, less obvious details can make all the difference in the world.” Matt had that expression on his face, the one he got when he was itching to explain his Broken Brilliance, and Kenny couldn’t help but want to hear more. Matt caught the look in his eye, grinning maniacally. “ _ Yaaaaas _ ! You see? I can feel your curiosity, your open mindedness! You see, Kenny, you are not like the others. Where my brilliance is concerned, they do not seek to understand. They do not seek to learn more! Even the Bucks of Youth, who helped my vessel dispose of Zenith so that Damascus could emerge, did not seek to understand! But you…” Matt laughed softly, eerily, and what would cause most people to shiver in fear or concern or what have you made Kenny lean  _ just _ a little closer to his screen. “You are not like them.”

“And this is… Good?”

“It is  **very** good! You are used to what people would consider unorthodox, extraordinary, eccentric! You yourself sometimes seem to take on another  **identity** at times! You have embraced your inner darkness and your inner light. You have given into what many would call insanity and cracking under pressure to bring a message of new beginnings and perseverance. You have captured the heart of a star and ascended beyond where any normal mortal can go! You know what it is like to have more than one entity inside of your vessel: one that everyone knows, and one that no one has ever seen before!” 

Kenny thought about what Matt was saying, seeing brief flashbacks to all the times he was referring to. Did all of that equate to Matt’s situation? Matt saw him thinking it all over, eyes softening for a moment. Kenny caught his gaze, smiling apologetically.

“I’m… Not sure I’m making the connection.” When Matt spoke again his tone was… Different. Here was the Matt that Kenny was more familiar with… Unkillable Matt Hardy, he thought Broken Matt had called him once.

“That’s alright. Let me clarify things. You thought you knew what you wanted, who you were, what you were… But it seemed like no matter what you did you were always second best, in the shadow of your partner, always in the shadow.” Kenny gulped, throat tight. He didn’t like to dwell on those times, especially after everything had finally been forgiven and resolved. “And so something in you awakened. Something in you changed. You carved your own path, became unrecognizable to many of those around you, only those who truly cared about you understanding the transformation. Hard decisions had to be made, spirits had to be…” Matt smiled sinisterly for a moment. “ **_Broken_ ** … But in the end you came to terms with who you used to be and who you became, who you wanted to be. Your partner changed too, maybe not as much as you did, but still enough to notice. Then the day came when you saw each other for everything that you were and are, and all was right with the world.”

“I… I’ve never thought about that before,” Kenny told him, surprised. While his and Matt’s stories weren’t exactly the same… There were definitely parallels to be drawn, similarities to be had. He met Matt’s gaze, finishing the tale himself. “And the reunion made you feel… Complete, like you were fully who you needed to be with them by your side. The times you had together you will forever treasure, despite how short it may have been, farewells said too soon… But now you’re still ever changing, growing, becoming something… More. There are new challenges to be had, new duties to uphold… And your partner’s facing the same things, in what feels like a world away. And yet…” Kenny smiled slightly at his next statement. “You can’t help but  **feel** and  **know** that a time approaches where you’ll be together again, for good.” Matt grinned, back in his Broken state.

“See? You understand now, yes?” Kenny nodded, a brighter, sharper look in his eyes now. He felt like he was looking at Matt in a different light now, like he’d somehow learned so much more about him than anyone else ever had before. “It is an honor to be teaming with The Machine that creates the Best Bouts in such a vital battle against The Circle that is Internal approaching our Blood and Guts war. There is no doubt that we have a  **connection** that our adversaries do not, but will we have the in ring chemistry to effectively combat Le Hole of the Ass and the False God?” Kenny hadn’t thought about that. He couldn’t exactly drive to Matt’s house so they could train together in his ring… He paused at that. Well… No. Maybe? Hmm…

“That… Is a great question,” Kenny told him, not sure how that would work out, but Matt didn’t seem too concerned, another one of those smiles appearing on his face. Kenny didn’t know how to feel about that one, but he  **did** know how to feel about Matt’s next question.

“How is your ability at delivering a Swanton Bomb, my friend?” Kenny grinned, a bit giddy, excitement bubbling within him.

“I can’t wait to find out.”

  
  


Closing A/N: No, but for real, can I see Kenny Omega do a Swanton Bomb while Matt encourages and cheers him on from his corner? Or  **both** of them hitting Swantons at the same time?!?!?! That would be  **_WONDERFUL!_ ** … Sorry. Again, super stoked for this match next week. :)


End file.
